


Hog and Rat

by LittleAnnie228



Series: Overwatch Fairy Tales [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Macro/Micro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleAnnie228/pseuds/LittleAnnie228
Summary: Beginning of a quiet afternoon





	Hog and Rat

**Author's Note:**

> Short excerpt of a fluff piece

Light rain chimes on the rusted roof and a drip pings the metal bucket in the living room. The hastily built house needs work but holds steady. Another shingle should stop the leak, Roadhog muses before looking at a drop on the ceiling threatening to fall maybe two just to be sure. The giant lumbers to the kitchen to fetch a saucer. He makes his way to the new drip and approximates where it will land.

Drip. A cold drop lands on the back of Roadhog’s neck. Luckily for him his bristles prevent most of the cold, but it still seeps to his skin. Roadhog shuffles and places the dish where his neck was then glances to the source. The drop falls in the saucer and Roadhog stands up satisfied.

A persistent peep sounds from the living room and Roadhog turns to see the cause. Sitting in his chair is his friend Junkrat, a were-creature like him, shouting his little heart out. 

“Come on mate! Where’s my food?! You said you were getting snacks, not plugging holes!” Junkrat ranted on and on, cross that he had to wait on his larger friend. Roadhog makes a point of stomping to the kitchen, getting food, then looming as menacing as possible over the minuscule figure in the chair. 

Craning just to see, Junkrat looks at Roadhog expectantly for his snack. Roadhog, clearly tired of the rat sized mooch, growls while jerking his head for Junkrat to move. 

Junkrat simply smiles toothily and shifts to the side as if making room for the gargantuan hog. If Roadhog were the size of a regular pig, perhaps the two could have fit. But this chair barely held his weight or allowed him to fit so he needed the whole chair.

“Move, Rat…or else.” Roadhog warns, but Junkrat only laughs back giddily.

Still not getting the message Roadhog moves to sit in the chair regardless of Junkrat. His laugh turning to squeaks as the shadow of his backside falls overhead. Roadhog waits till he sees Junkrat in his rightful place before he lets himself fall into the chair.

While Junkrat squeaks angrily Roadhog makes himself comfortable. When Roadhog has heard enough he shoves the rat’s share towards him.

It's going to be a nice afternoon.


End file.
